my twisted life
by cookieloverx3
Summary: Ally turned 14 and moved all the way from Ohio to California. Her life was destroyed immediately after she got there. Her mother had died and her dad was devastated, still grieving he doesn't pay much attention to ally. Ally had to grow up and fast especially since in her new high school she is bullied. by whom you might ask? Well none other than the infamous Austin Moon
1. Chapter 1

Ally's pov.

_Okay just walk in. ignore everyone and don't look up. Come on ally you've done this for a whole year, you can survive just another one and then you can go to college and forget every duchebag and slut in this school. Remember your two main rules. Rule #1: don't talk to anyone, and rule #2 never believe what they say_

I walked into school. I could hear people saying

_Freak coming this way! Ugh she is so weird! Why can't she just leave!_

I ignore them of course. Except sometimes it gets to me. But none the less I must ignore them. I head to my locker trying to keep myself together because of course HE would be there. I saw him and he looked gorgeous as always. His perfect blond hair, while his eyes bright green with specks of brownish- gold in them. He was every girls dream.

YEA RIGHT! NOT MINE!

Yea sure he was cute but I saw through all that beauty. What I saw was a demon; his skin was just a cover up. He was the devils master. He just somehow managed to keep his horns and redness hidden under his perfect skin. He had his back to me while I tried really hard to not make noise and just get my books for class. Of course the odds were against me and he turned around.

"Hey ally" he said in most innocent voice with a dazzling devilish grin showing his perfect white teeth.

_Don't talk to him and he'll leave you alone_

I finally managed to open my locker and of course a bunch of notes fell down. I knew what they said and I didn't want to see.

"Oh' common ally you have to read the notes" he picked one up and read it out loud  
"this is note number 1: SLUT!"

Everyone in the hall was suddenly looking at me and laughing. I had a serious horrible case of stage fright and having those people just stare at me was not good.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and stuffed them in my bag and turned to leave but Austin snatched my bag out of my hands.

"Aww common al-llyy, were just having a little fun! "

"Give me my bag back Austin!" I said in a whisper

"Whets that you said?" he said with a smirk obviously trying to get me to breakdown in front of everyone.

"I said give me back my bag "I said again but in a stern-normal tone

"Still can't hear you al-llyy" he said

I hated the way he said my name! It sounded disgusting and horrible. Right then I just couldn't take it anymore it's been going on for way too long and I snapped.

"Give me MY FUCKING BACKPACK AUSTIN! I said raising my voice

Just then the whole hall went deadly silent and I just realized what I did.  
I Ally Marie Dawson broke rule number 1.

**A/N: okay so this was my first Fan- Fiction so go easy on me. Please. But I do accept any criticism, not harsh ones but you know Constructive criticism. Also please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue even though I probably will. Lol and Remember AUSLLY ALL THE WAY!**

**Okay bye!**

**Kelly :D **


	2. HAHA! Take that austin moon !

**OMG 7 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**

**Okay so for my first chapter I forgot to write I don't own Austin and ally so here you go:**

**I don't own Austin and ally**

Ally pov.

_Crap..._I thought.

But you know what? I didn't care anymore. It's been going on for too long , one of these days I'm sure to snap again but not today. I would never do that today of all days. Why? MY MOTHER DIED TODAY. All of a sudden Austin's talking brought me back to reality.

"_OOoooo I'm so scared al-lly"_ Austin said

"You're such a child, well give me back my bag"

"NO"

_NO?!_

"Give it back or ... I'll...umm ..." I didn't know what to say. What could I do?

"HAHAHA what the hell are you gunna do?" I would've flinched at the horrible grammar but not now I couldn't look weak.

" Maybe you'll go tell on me? or transfer schools? or... oh i know BE NORMAL" " well i like the second and last one best" he smirked and made a gesture that made him look like he was thinking.

"Oh I know. Your gunna go home and cry to your mom aren't you? "He said smirking.

At that I flinched.

I could feel tears filling up in my eyes. _HOW DARE HE SAY THAT!_

But I wouldn't cry. I haven't cried since my mother's death and I wasn't going to start now.

Then I did the unthinkable. I kicked him in the groin.

Austin's eyes went wide. While I could, I snatched my bag and ran I heard Austin moan in pain.

_HA! Take that Austin Moon!_

While I ran I heard him yell "I'm gunna get you back Dawson!"

I could worry about that later. I just went to class while everyone stared at me in horror.

_Hmm I wonder what he WILL be capable of doing._

**sorry this was short but i have a lot of homework,I have decided to start updating on Wensday or Friday.**

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IM SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE **** . It's been a crazy week but I managed to do it today so here you go! **

Austin's pov.

How dare she! I will get her back and I will not hold back

I saw Ally run down the hall and I couldn't help but feel regretful-

_Wait. WHAT! NO! I hate Ally Dawson…I'd never feel bad for her. She's nobody and nerdy and she is horrible. Except she has the most beautiful big brown eyes and those lips she has are so nice…..WHAT! Why am I thinking about her?!And why would I think that about her? NO I do NOT like Ally Dawson._

I was interrupted by Dez talking.

"Austin! Austin! Are you listening to me? Oh yea look! "He started looking through his backpack and pulled something out "I found a turtle!" he said grinning.  
I smiled at him. I could always count on Dez to make me laugh. Just then the bell rang and I headed to class.

As I walked in I saw Ally sitting in the back scribbling away in some old brown leather book. She looked up and turned to look at the window, god she looked so thought full it made her look like a goddess, and angel ,a queen. I dropped my bag onto the floor and sat two seats away from her. My bag falling made her come out of her trance and she turned. She saw me looking at her and gave me a glare. Her eyes were so full of hate I almost flinched. All of a sudden a feeling of sadness came over me but somehow I knew ally caused it.

_How can she control me and my feelings like this? She makes me get angry, happy, and sad. I hate her for doing this to me. I will get her back, but I can't stay here I have to go._

I got up and walked out of class not caring what the teacher says. Heck I'm the schools most popular guy. How you ask? , Because I'm the schools bad boy and I guess this just made me go higher in my reputation.

A&A&&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&AA&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&AA&A

I got home and was greeted by my mother.

"Hello honey!" she said with a smile

"Hi, mom" I said waiting for her to realize I'm way too early to be home

She turned around to look at the clock and frowned. She turned back around still frowning

"Is there anything you want to tell me Austin? Seems like it's a bit too early for you to be home"

"Oh come on mom. You know I do some of my work at least enough to pass high school"

"Austin we've talked about this I made the principle give you a second chance but this is a two way street and you have to meet me halve way. Please Austin you have to try so go to your room and study. I'll be in to check up on you" she said with a glare daring me to say no.

"Fine" I said

I went up to my room and was so bored I was opening my window since it's so hot in here; well it's hot anywhere in this damming state. As I opened my window I saw ally turning a corning about to walk down my street. Then I saw her stop turn around and I saw two guys come near her. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I saw ally's eyes open wide in fear. Next thing I knew one guy grabbed her by the waist and was bringing her near him. Ally got out of his grip and slapped him.

_You go ally!_ I thought.

Until they guy got that hungry look in his eye and I saw ally run away and they were gaining on her yelling "come on little one! You could me mine!"

All of a sudden I was filled with fury at knowing what they wanted to do with her. Furious, I ran out the door and ran toward ally and the guys. Ally had tripped and saw her hit her head , they were surrounding her and then I did what I had to do.

Ally pov.

I had tripped and was terrified, these two guys had a hungry look in their eyes and I knew what they wanted. Also my head hurt like crazy.

_Oh god. No... This can't be happening_

I tried to get up but I fell down again

_Oh no I think my ankle is sprained and its sprained bad._

"Aww poor little one can't get away from us anymore" the taller one said with an evil grin

I was on the floor and they were surrounding me one guy was going to get me and I cringed knowing what was going to happen.

All of a sudden I saw a blond blur charging toward the guy. I realized it was a guy and though hallelujah.

I saw the blond beating up the tall guy and realized the shorter one had bolted and saw him running down the street.

I moved but let out a long groan of pain.

_Hugh my leg hurts_

The Blondie got up and turned towards me. I was looking at my leg so I didn't see his face. Next thing I knew was that he had his arms around me and picked me up.

I finally did look up and saw that it was Austin moon. THE AUSTIN MOON. He helped me? Why?

And then I fainted.

**A/N: okay I hoped you liked this chapter and since I took so long I will update again on Sunday **** maybe then you will forgive me? Yes? No? Lol so review and tell me what you think about it. And again I AM SORRY I TOOK LONG.  
bye!**

**And remember AUSLLY ALL THE WAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I came on today and was gunna put another chapter up but went I got on; the chapter that was supposed to be here was gone. I don't know what happened but luckily I saved the chapter on my computer. Okay since there was a glitch I'm going to update again in like an hour or so**

**Shout out to: **

**EVERYONE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Cassie Taylor: hmm… Okay! I will and you'll be special because you're in this chapter!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING … and again I'm sorry for the glitch**

_**Ally's pov:**_

"_OMG moms guess what? Dallas asked me out today!' I squealed_

"_Aww, he is a nice boy, I'm glad honey"_

_In my mind I was wondering, NO this dream hurts so much she is gone. I'll always admire my mother she is so beautiful her brown hair, nice brown eyes, and she were just perfect._

"_Mom, I love you so much you know that right?"_

"_Of course honey, I love you too but you have to wake up" _

"_What?" I asked startled by what she said_

"_Wake up Ally" she said and then all of a sudden she was fading away._

"Wake up Ally! Wake up, wake up wake up! Omg what if she is dead?! I just got here!" said a familiar girl's voice

"My mom said she is fine, don't worry" said a beautiful guy voice. _Who is that?_

"Well obviously she isn't dead "said another girl who sounded familiar as well

And just then everything came back to me. Today my mother died. Austin bullied me again. I was chased. And Austin saved me? No that couldn't be right.  
Suddenly it was too much and I jolted right up where a killer headache hit me at full force.

"Ughh" I groaned in pain

I opened my eyes to see 3 people looking at me with worried eyes. Guess what? One pair of those eyes belonged to Austin. I scrambled up to my feet but I would've fallen but Austin caught me. My legs were so week. Actually my whole body felt really weak. He held me by my elbows and I was too weak to fight back.

"Ally you should sit" I looked up and saw it was Trish and I was so happy to see her. She had gone away this week for a family emergency but she was back now.

"Trish!" I said smiling weakly

"Yea Ally you should sit" I looked to the right and say my favorite cousin Cassie.

"Cassie! You're here! Or am I hallucinating?"

"Umm maybe you should sit" said Austin finally speaking up. He took me to the couch and I sat. Then I noticed I wasn't home.

"Where am I?" I asked them

"You're at my house" Austin said

"Why?" I questioned

"Well Austin here, save you from… some…ummm you know…rapists" said Cassie she looked at Austin and patted his back and he just looked at her like _umm thanks for the pat on my back? _  
"Yes but why am I _**here**_?"

"Oh, yea, well Austin said that while you were running you tripped and hit your head and when he finally got to you, you fainted and he noticed blood so he took you to his house"

"But why am I at **his** house?" I said sharply and I narrowed my eyes at him

"My mom is a doctor and she helped you" he snapped. I instantly felt bad for being mean. He helped me and I wasn't grateful.  
"Thank you "I said softly and he instantly looked up grinning at me and I smiled to. Well a weak smile at least.

"Um well uhhh your welcome" he said

"Well I'm going to get you water" said Cassie

"Yea and I'll get you pills for that headache" said Austin. They left me with Trish.

**(Trish: T, ally: A)**

A: "so when did you get back?"

T: "today I was walking to your house when I was walking by Austin house and I guess Austin saw me because he came running out and told me. Just then Cassie called me and then I told her so she came over and well now we are here"  
A: "oh "was all I could say  
t:" well are you going to tell me? Or do I have to ask him" she said pointing toward where Austin and Cassie left to.

A:" what do mean?"

T: "well when did you and Austin become friends" she squealed.

A: "what!" I looked at her shocked

T:" well Austin looked really worried about you so I thought well you know maybe you guys were friends"

A:"Trish. Austin and I are not friends"

T: "oh… well then... this is awkward" she laughed

I couldn't help but laugh too but then my head hurt and I groaned in pain again. Just then Austin and Cassie came in with the pills and water. After I took them I felt relief from the pain wash over me. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was really late.

"How long have I been out of it?" I asked

"Five hours "Austin said. I widened my eyes._ Oh my gosh it's really late!_

"I have to get home" I said worriedly

"I can drive you" Austin said. I looked at him amazed. I guess he realized why I was so amazed and he smiled sheepishly at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had dropped off Trish at her house and Cassie was staying with me. When Austin pulled up into the driveway I tried to stand up but couldn't so Austin had to carry me bridal style up and into my room and laid me down on my bed. Cassie went to the guest room .I was so tired I could barely speak. When he was about to leave I told him to come near me and I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. Well I think he blushed. I DON'T KNOW I WAS TIRED!

"Thank you" I murmured and he covered me with a blanket and left. I soon hear the roar of his car going down the street and I fell into a dark deep sleep.

**A/N: omg ally gave austin a kiss on the cheek!( squeals like a little girl) well i will update again in like an hour or so. laters!**

**AUSLLY ALL THE WAYY!1**


	5. Game On!

**A/N: As promised I updated again. I don't really know what else to say here but thanks for reviews on chapter 3. Oh and I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Shout outs:**

**Hoping for ally moon: **  
**thanks and I just did**

**Angeldogann:**

**Thank you for saying that. I love this story too and I will.**

**Queenc1:**

**Yea she was lucky he was there and yea it was nice that she gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**Awsesomesauce325:**

**Thank you so much and I try to make it as interesting as possible and thank you for reviewing for my past chapters too**

**GUEST: Cassie Taylor**  
**you should really make an account on fanfic. :)**

**NOW! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Austin pov. :

"Wait come over here" Ally said and she motioned me to lean down.

_She has totally lost it_ I thought when she gave me a kiss on my cheek. I felt myself blushing.

"Thank you" she murmured

Why am I blushing? Oh gosh maybe I like her!

I looked down and she looked like she was trying to stay awake, her eyes fluttering. I soon left in my car. The whole night I couldn't sleep at all. I kept on thinking on how Ally kissed my cheek.

Her lips are so soft… and when she was asleep on my couch she looked so peaceful and beautiful and well perfect.

I closed my eyes and thought about Ally replaying when she was on my couch looking gorgeous and when she kissed my cheek. Finally I fell asleep dreaming about her.

Ally pov:

Two weeks later. Austin has stopped bullying Ally and talks to her sometimes though he never once mentioned the kiss on the cheek thing and Ally was grateful, though she was sure it was just a dream. Cassie has helped Ally and told her she needs an update on her clothes. Ally now is sort of outgoing now and wears now her look is wedges, skinny jeans, and flowered printed flows shirt. Everyone was surprised at first but is getting used to it.

I woke up the in morning feeling good and realized it was Friday and decided to just take the day off. Cassie told me that my dad left to a convention in New York and will be back on Monday so we had the whole weekend to catch up.

We were eating cereal when Cassie spoke up.

"What's with you and Austin?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at her

"Well it seems like you're always tense around him" she said. I sighed and decided to tell her everything and when I finished she said "well it seems like this isn't the first time he has helped and you said he is being nice to you now" she was right it wasn't and I guess I just realized it. He actually has helped me a bunch of times without really showing it." But I'm not happy that he bullied you" she said frowning. Cassie is older than me by 2 years and took the year off college.

"It wasn't that bad "I said as we walked into the living room which was full with moving boxes from Cassie.

"Well I better get these boxes in my apartment" Cassie said sighing

"Cassie you know you're welcome to stay here and you won't have to waste your money" I said for the hundredth time while we put the last of boxes in her car.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm fine" she said "I just want to know how it feels to live on your own, you know like feel grownup"

I nodded. I've wanted to leave this house for a long time. Dad doesn't even talk to me because he still grieves about my mother. He said I looked too much like her. It stung knowing he didn't want me as a reminder but I learned to live with it though.

I waved as I saw her drive out of the drive way and down the road. Cassie said she lives about 30 minutes away and to just call her for anything. I was hoping she would stay not just because she is family but because I didn't want to stay alone at home.

Later on as I was eating lunch Trish came through the door with the spare key I gave her. She came over and plopped down next to me on the couch.

"Hi" I said

"Hey" Trish said

"How was school?"

"Good, oh and Austin was asking if you were okay "she said lifting her eyebrow at me

"Why?"

"Well obviously because he cares" Trish said

I nearly choked on my cereal and started laughing. Trish gave me a frown.

"Well it could be true "she said

"I highly doubt it, Austin may be acting nice to me but well you never know"

"Well I guess..."

I knew there was something up Trish was usually very spunky and would always talk about herself, not that I mind.

"Okay so what's up Trish? You're acting weird" I said looking at her

"Whhaat?!" she said in a high squeaky voice

"Trish" I said sternly

"Okay fine I'll tell you" and then she said something quickly

"What?" and then she said it again louder but still fast

"Trish speak slowly, I can't understand you" I told her.

She took a deep breath and slowly said "I'm dating … Dez…"

"OMG!" I squealed "I knew you liked him but he finally asked you out! Yay! So how did it happen?!"

Trish's face was glowing with happiness and told me all about it, apparently Austin told Dez to man up so he did.

Trish had to leave around 4pm and it was still sunny so I decided to take a walk in the park and go to the pond.

I got to the pond and took out my special book. I started thinking about how I and my mom used hangout here and then my mind went to my dad on how he doesn't like me. It's like I can never make him happy. I feel horrible for that and he probably thinks I'm horrible. Just then I started writing down lyrics. I'm a song writer but I have terrible stage fright just another one of my fails, so I just sing here to myself. I started to sing.

**(A/N: I don't own this song: Who Says by Selena Gomez it belongs to her not me)**

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else  
hey

_[Verse 1]_  
You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
when you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
you'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

_[Chorus:]_  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

_[Verse 2:]_  
It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Just there and then I just couldn't anymore and after so long I broke down crying.

Austin's pov. :

I was walking through the park singing a song (I really wanted to be a pop star one day) when I heard the most beautiful voice singing. As if I was in a trance I followed the harmonic voice to a pond and found Ally. She didn't see me though and I didn't want to disturb her and kept on listening to the song.

I actually started listening to the words and her voice sounded so sad it broke my heart just then she stopped singing. I looked at her and saw her eyes filling up with tears which surprised me. Trish said that ever since her mother's death Ally never cried so this was a shock to me.

She started crying walked over to her and sat. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her while she buried her face in my chest and sobbed. It felt good to hold her though and when I hugged her I felt her calm down a little.

Later on when she was done I took her home. I didn't ask her why she was crying because if she wanted to say she would have and anyways I was afraid she might cry again, she was just so fragile right now and it hurt to see her sad.

Ally's pov:

When I started crying Austin came over and hugged me while I buried my face in his chest and cried. It felt good to be in his arms though, I felt calmer. Austin took me home and didn't ask why I was crying which I was grateful even though I could see he wanted to know.

When we got to my house he took me in and I decided he deserved to know especially since he comforted me without having to. He could've just run off and left me there but he didn't which I was grateful for too.

I turned around to face him and we sat on the couch.

" its cause of my dad' I said . he looked up at me

"What?"

"Ever since my mom died he has been getting distant and well I could see he doesn't want me" I said. He looked at me like I was crazy but not in a mean way.

"Ally of course he wants you, your wonderful" he said

"No he doesn't he even said I remind him of mom and he doesn't like it" I said, my voice breaking.

Austin pulled me in for a hug and I felt relieved again. I looked up at into his eyes , bright green with specks of brownish- gold in them so beautifull. He started leaning toward me , and I to him and we were close to kissing when the phone rang and took us out of our trance. I jumped up and ran to the phone but it was already going to voicemail. It was my dad. He said he might be delayed in New York. A

Austin got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek and smirked at my surprised look. Then he said " that's for the other one you gave me"

I felt myself blushing "I uh t-thought i-it was j-just a dream" I stuttered mentally face palming myself. Austin's smirk grew wider. He hugged me and then left out the door while I was just there astonished.

"now we are even" I heard him call out

Then it was my turn to smirk evilly.

_Oh so it's a game now isn't it? Well game on Austin Moon , GAME ON . _

**a/n: so tell me what you think about this chapter. If you liked it or not. Please review and yea. Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story so far.**

**Remember:**

**AUSLY ALL DA WAY! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: sorry I didn't upload but if you don't know I live in Manhattan where hurricane sandy hit and was out of power. I think the hurricane past by and I'm in mc Donald's. Lol XD and they have free wifi here so I could upload this Author's note. I'm sorry I will try to upload tomorrow. EXCEPT I WILL DO SHOUT OUTS!

**readinghottie16: thankyou . haha! and as you can see i cant right now but i will try soon**

**queenc1: thnkz! n im srry i can't right now. oh and well right now they are just starting to become friends but with cocky Austin of course there will be flirting! so from friends there will soon be AUSLLY!**

**awesomesauce325: thankyou! and your welcome :) and i always try to make it interesting so thankyou for that too.**

**dyciemai: thankyou for your feedback and i will try. also thanks for reviewing**

**ALRIGHT WELL I THANK YOU ALL FOR READING "MY TWISTED LIFE" AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! AGAIN IM SO SORRY BUT BLAME IT ON HURRICANE SANDY! AND SCHOOL! HAHA! ALRIGHT THEN COOKIELOVERX3 IS OUT! PEACE!**


	7. I WIN NOT YOU!

Ally's pov.

I realized what Austin had done. He made me forget my problems and I'm grateful for that and I smiled but he made one HUGE mistake. He said" now we are even" which implied a game and I, Ally Dawson LOVE games. Okay fine. I love WINNING games, I just can't help it. So now it is time to get him back.

I did a mental evil villain laugh and rubbed my hands like an evil villain would do.

_MUAHAHAHAHA :) _

Then I realized one BIG flaw. The thing is I don't know how to get Austin back because well …I am a goody two shoes.

So I went to the most evil mastermind I know.

**TRISH.**

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

I went to Trish's house and told her everything. At first she squealed like a little girl when she saw my new look and when I told her about the kiss and she rambled on and on about how I and Austin would look good together until I told her what he said after the peck on my cheek. Suddenly Trish's face went to a face that said _oh no all hell's gunna break loose. _Let's just say Trish knows GAME Ally.

She said "a g-game?"

"Yes" I said "and it includes me being evil and as you know I don't know how to BE evil… sooo I need your help" just then she became relieved until she processed what I said. Her face was then replaced by an evil grin and said" evil you say? Yay! You have come to the right person. So do you want nice evil? Or bad evil?"

_Nice evil? Whhaat?_

"Whichever I just want to get him back and you do know you made a grammar mistake right?"

"Perfect." Trish said with an evil smirk ignoring my grammar mistake thing

And so the next couple of hours were directed to an evil plan…

And guess what? It's **Halloween!** Trick or treat Austin!

dun. .

Austin's pov.

I was having a great day. Today I woke up and my mom made me PANCAKES! That is until I started texting Dez while heading to my car.

(Austin= bold-Dez =italics)

_Thnkz Austin! Trish and me are great together! :)_

**Yurwelcmz dude. Anything for my best bud.**

_Oh n dude why didn't you tell me about you kissing Ally?_

**Ohhhh…umm..well it wasn't rlly a kiss.. I just gave her a peck on the cheek!**

**Who told you?**

_Trish. I heard you and Ally are playing a game! Can I join! Pleeeassseee!_

**Game? What game?**

_Well from what Trish told me you said that you even with Ally which kind of started a game_

**Oh well what kind of game is it?**

_Trish say I cant play :( n thtz it only you and Ally. Itz an evil game cuz you kissed Ally._

**Pshh lik I'm afraid of Ally. She can't do anything to me! I'm Austin moon!**

_Trish is helping her_

**Trish?!**

_Trish._

_**Brb. I gotta hide.**_

_Okay! Oh n guess what itz Halloween!_

…**.**

So I have decided I am dead meat. If it was Ally then I would've been like whatever but Trish helping! I'm DEAD!

I got in my car and decided to just play it cool. I hope.

**Ally pov**

_Oh god. I can't do this. No! I won't do this!But you have to get Austin back._

_Ughhh fine._

Trish had decided that Austin does like me even though I told her he doesn't but no she won't listen. So she decided I should surprise him with a sexy look. I still think that Austin won't care because he doesn't like me. NOT AT ALL. Trish made me get honey highlights and came over to my house with new clothes she and Cassie got for me from the mall.

I'm wearing a gray tank top with a sexy black cropped shirt on top that is a little too revealing .oh and guess what! I Ally Dawson am not wearing a skirt. No. I'm wearing SKINNY JEANS. I'm still not used to it. I also have black wedges on; my hair is straightened down to my waist and I think I look nice.

"Okay guys I'm ready". Just then Trish and Cassie came in and their jaws dropped to the ground.

"OH MY GOSH Ally! IS THAT YOU?!" Trish said

"Umm yeaa "

"Ally I think you look really nice so much better than before even though you still looked nice with your other clothes!" said Cassie

I looked at myself and thought about it.

"I think I like it too, you know only you have seen me in this type of outfit and people at the mall and I guess they got used to it but …what about school?" I told them

"Ally you look gorgeous don't worry" Cassie said and with that we were off to school.

**Austin pov**

I was just parking my car when I saw a car come in and drop off Trish and –and a really HOT girl! All of a sudden I forgot about Trish and Ally getting me back and went over to them.

"Hey Trish" I said

"Hi Austin" she replied not seeing that I wanted to be introduced to the hot girl.

"So who's your friend?" I said giving mystery girl my best smile ever. The thing is she was unfazed by my smile the girl just looked at me and back at Trish with a smirk and they - they just laughed at me AND WALKED AWAY! I watched them go into the school in complete shock.

But I don't give up that easily. I put on my sunglasses and walked in. once I opened the doors everyone and I mean EVERYONE moved out of the way leaving me a clear space to walk through in the hallway. Almost immediately girls started throwing themselves at me giving me their numbers and trying to flirt. When I got to my locker I opened it and of course little papers of phone numbers from girls were in them.

I closed my locker and was walking to class when a girl bumped into me. I saw who it was and just my luck it was the mystery girl! Yes! I picked up her books and gave them to her. When our hands touched I got an electric shock up my arm.

"Thanks" she said giving me a smile not those fake smiles but a REAL smile and good god my heart literally skipped a beat.

"Y-your welcome" I stuttered and with that she left to class and so did I.

**Ally pov**

I bumped into Austin accidentally and he did something NICE for me at SCHOOL! He picked up my books for me and gave them back except when our hands touched I got an electric shock up my arm. I ignored it though. I thought it was nice and well except for Trish and Cassie I gave him my first real smile. I told him thank you and he well... I think he said your welcome, he kept on stuttering. He was so cute!

_Wait. WHAT! Did I just say cute? No I meant uhh I meant well I meant …SOMETHING ELSE!_

Well the plan was to make Austin miserable. I uhh well I have to uhh have to flirt with Austin and then leave him hanging and for the GRAND FINALE I tell him its Ally. The thing is I don't know how to well flirt that well so Trish and me spent the whole night practicing and I'm a pro now . Gee not a month ago was I bullied and my life was miserable but now I'm like sort of popular. That's my twisted life for you.

The bell rang and everyone was gone. Austin had biology and knowing Austin he probably wasn't there yet and to get to biology class you have to pass the supplies closet in the hall. I hid in the closet waiting for Austin to come.

_Good lord! I'm cutting class now! ughhhh!_

Just then I heard footsteps coming this way. I opened the closet and pulled Austin in.

**Austin pov**

Great I have biology. Ughhh . I was walking to class when I was pulled into the supply closet by mystery girl.

"Couldn't get enough of me could you" I said smirking

"No I couldn't "she said giving me a seductive smile.

I lost my smirk and was at lost for words.

"Oh uhh umm well I-I uhh "I kept on stuttering and scratched the back of my neck

"You're so cute when you stutter" she said smiling. I looked at her. Gosh that smile never gets old I could literally hear angels singing in the background and my heart swell up.

"W-what?" I asked

"I said you are really cute when you stutter "she said smirking and took a step forward to me. I took a step back only to meet the wall.

"t-thanks" I said. She came next to me, cupped my cheek and chuckled lightly.

"Do you know my name?" she whispered

"No" I managed to say. She was so close I just wanted to grab her and kiss her. Her eyes were such a deep brown color I could get lost in them forever and her lips looked so soft and plumped. She then pouted and gave me an innocent look that made my hormones go crazy. Then she tip-toed & wrapped her arms around my neck. I went tense. Then she whispered "do you want to know?" I could only manage to nod. She then un-wrapped her arms and came really close to me so close if I moved not even a millimeter we could be kissing .She looked me in my eyes and said the three words I never thought would come out of her mouth.

"Ally Marie Dawson." She said. She took a step back and smirking said "well do I win?"

"Yes" I squeaked out thinking I NEVER want to play a game with Ally ever again. Suddenly her whole face lit up and gosh she looked like an angel. She jumped on me wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my torso and squealed happily into my neck. I felt my eyes go wide, myself blushing and my jaw go slack it probably would've hit the ground. She got off blushing as well and when she looked at me she laughed. Her laugh was the most beautiful thing I ever heard apart from her singing.

She put one finger under my chin and closed my mouth.  
"Close your mouth Austin. You'll catch flies" she said and with that she opened the door and left me there surprised as hell.

**A/N: HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**

**I do not own Austin and ally**


	8. IM SORRYYY

**A/N: Alright so I know I'm sooooooooooo late for a new chapter but I HAVE AN EXCUSE. Its just that I have come down with a case of writers block :( (I know sad right?) so I was hoping maybe I would get some inspiration sometime but NOOO we just have to have homework. Ughh. well I was hoping you guys would help me? Yes? No? eitherway I hope you understand why I haven't posted! Later and remember….. AUSSLLYYYY ALLLL THEEE WAYYY!**


End file.
